The Blooming Cherry Blossom Petal
by Collab.SiraliaAndNotorious
Summary: 2: We see some fights, some laughing, some tears, and some awkward moments with parents, "Hmm, just wondering, do you know how to know how to fight?" I thought back... "Um, I don't know, maybe?"
1. Index: List of Chapters

Index:

Prologue Part 1

Prologue Part 2


	2. Prologue: Part 1

**Hey, it's Notorious, here! I just want to say this is our new collaboration account I set up with Siralia, but it is controlled by me. You might be reading some of Siralia's chapters in the future, and it will all be said who wrote them below. Thank you! Happy summer to you!**

My day started out, Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi in-training, at the academy—I was finally out of the optional Kunoichi class with bottom marks. Because of this, I wasn't so confident about today. I mean, how would a tomboy like me have been able to pass that class without a miracle? It was basically a prettied up etiquette course—'female ninja (Kunoichi) class' or not. But even then I wasn't that confident about today. I needed to make some other male friends quick so I could avoid those blasted fangirls.

You see, I had always been made fun of for my bangs. That may seem unrelated, but it has a lot to do with why the fangirls hate me with a silent passion. I nearly had my bangs cut one time by a bunch of bullies, and… well… let's just go to the flashbacks.

Cue the moment!

…

"Let's cut her hair!"

Before I could whip around, the class bullies, Akame, Ruko, and Yumiko, ambushed me on my way home after school. Even in broad daylight, (Sunset I mean. Whatever, there was some daylight left at the time) and even in front of the villagers. They were grabbing my bangs from behind and I was so scared, I was screaming. Before I knew it they were chanting, "Yeah, let's cut those bangs! Let's cut those bangs!"

"Leave me alone!" I said, starting to cry. I looked around, grabbing Akame's hand and with both of my own seeing all the horrified villagers. The women were just staring, and the men couldn't do anything because they were someone else's little girls. The little kids with parents were just trying not to watch. I hoped someone would help me.

"Yeah, leave her alone." said a voice full of angst. Then, he appeared from the crowd, pushing his way through. Sasuke—I couldn't believe it—my knight in shining armor. Even though I didn't even like him very much, it was mainly after what I had learned about him acting with the other girls at the Academy during recess that I figured out he was so cold. I thought about what had made him like that... or maybe he was always just a cold, wayward soul. That made me feel for him like he was my friend, even though that's not how I originally felt about him. We weren't even friends back then. Yet I might just consider it if he'd save me... all I wanted was for him to be my friend. I wanted that now more than ever.

Akame and her crew stared at him, confused that Sasuke out of all people staring would save the wallflower. They immediately dropped their kunai, noticing how many people were now staring. When the girls ran off, my legs buckled, and I fell. Sasuke then walked up to me and reached out a hand to help me up.

"Thank you." I said.

"Go home…" he said. I looked around to the people who were now walking away. They seemed to be relieved and smiles were on their faces.

"But, why did you save me?" I said. "Why you of all people?"

"I'll talk to you when you join my class." he said, "Now, go home… they won't bother you if you don't ever talk to them again... I'll make sure of it, don't worry."

His eyes were full of passion and concern, my eyes cut to a small smirk. I tilted my head down slightly. Did he, like me? "Sasuke, I'll grow stronger, so you won't have to protect me."

"You're alright, Sakura. Just go and stop being so helpless." said Sasuke.

...

"Can I sit here?" I said. I noticed the Nara boy was sleeping. Oh well, I guess it looks like I'm sitting next to sleeping beauty. What a lazy pineapple-head. "Hey um..." I said poking him. "Are you going to be awake for class?"

"Leave me alone, mom…" he said strangely. He must have been half-asleep.

I gave up. He can sleep through class.

"Hey look, Kiba!" I heard from the back of the class the next moment. I didn't pay attention until someone said, "Some pink-haired runt sat in your seat. I call dibs."

"Hey! No way. You can go sit next to Choji." said the other dopey sounding boy.

They argued for a good few minutes. I looked back to them and waved coyly, smiling and giggling girlishly. After arguing about how pretty I was and also who got waved at, I figured out that they actually liked me. Frankly I didn't want to sit next to either of them, but I do feel flattered.

"Besides I guess the two runts should sit next to each other. And she's not my type." said Kiba. Truthfully, I was relieved that he wasn't sitting next to me. He seemed like a little butthole next to his angelic blond for a friend...

Naruto flopped down to me like a klutz either because he was just nervous (hehe), or he was just being his Naruto self. Oh! Two things. First things first, Sasuke had confronted me today saying that he really saw me differently because I wasn't like the rest, though in actuality, I was like the rest… But not now I guess. I'm not obsessed with him and never have been. I guess that means it's a quality that he likes. I did however like him as a friend (I don't know, maybe I even like him more?). I guess you could say he even likes me. And then, he told me about Naruto in all the finer details. Sasuke talked about how he was his one fault and his greatest adversary, but he seemed so nice and fumbly to be adversarial. I didn't realize this was the rival that Sasuke was talking about because of the goofiness of his nature. Furthermore Kiba said Naruto-baka a disrespectful 4 times throughout the whole entire ordeal, which honestly made me believe he was a little robust and dimwitted (and I learned his name!). However, then I saw something about the sight of those cerulean pools of blue, like little oceans… that made me think of intelligence—like he was he was a very kind and intellectual person. But then, before I almost blushed at how smart he looks, he said, "Hey, you're very pretty. I wanna sit here, so can you move closer to the lump over there?"

"Um, thank you?" I said nervously. I smiled weakly and strangely at his bluntness.

He sat down next to me and said (ending up being quite more social that I thought), "You been in this class before? I saw you trying to wake Shikamaru up. He won't though, ah-haa-hah."

I giggled uncontrollably, "Um, you know Sasuke right? He's in this class and I hear he's pretty cool with all of the kids in here. Do you like him? I can't imagine you would if you're rivals. What's your name by the way? My name's Sakura Haruno."

He blinked twice at the speed in which I said those sentences. "Huh? How do you know that asshole?" he said. He then clamped his hand on his mouth. I blinked twice. He moved his hand away, smiling, and wiping beads of sweat off his brow. Did he think I was a fangirl? "Oh, yeah, him. My name's Naruto."

Naruto seemed a bit weird… I liked him. I smiled at him happily.

"Yeah, why are you two rivals? Sorry, I didn't mention that Sasuke told me about you. I hope you can forgive him since he wasn't so nice about saying it..." I said, bearing my fangs.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I know this sounds unbelievable, but our rivalry started after school, right there and then. He beat me up that day, but don't think I wasn't helpless or anything. I gave him a tussle. The Hokage was called even because…"

"What? Was it really that serious? I mean, I know that the Hokage is the leader of the village, but was it really that bad?" I said immediately, looking surprised beyond belief. He had to be joking or I still wear diapers to bed. Um, don't ask… anyway, he had to be joking unless Naruto started it. He looked like the type to act tough and maybe even start a fight.

"No, no… hahaha, um, you see the Hokage, he's like the grandfather I never had, basically… wasn't in any trouble since I'm practically untouchable with him around, so all I get is a big scolding from him." Naruto said, but he looked like he was about to cry. I looked surprised, saddened even. He waved his arms over his chest, crisscrossing them and said, "Sorry, it's sort of like a nightmare when you get scolded by the Hokage. He's so calm, so collected, and so funny even when he makes you feel good, you feel worse about what you did. Does that make sense?"

"Um, no, but I still think I understand. I think I get that any scolding would be bad." I said. "But why was the Hokage called, what about your parents?"

"They're… well, they don't have time for me." he said.

"Really? I feel so bad for you. It's sad, but my parents never have much time either. My mom works, but my dad is a ninja so he goes off on missions every now and again. I really miss him a lot sometimes. But I can't seem to believe that with all that the Hokage's work…" I said, realizing my mistake when I saw Naruto's welling tears. Although he didn't dare cry with Mizuki-sensei around (he glared at us rudely for some reason, like he didn't want us to cause trouble), his eyes were watery and it looked like his hands were trembling. From that, I assumed he probably didn't have any parents because I felt him lying before he became so upset. I had made him feel worse. "Naruto? I'm sorry; do you want me to sit somewhere else? Because I can, it's no big deal."

"No, please, stay. I'm sorry… my parents… I have the same dream every night that they die… and, well, they _are_ dead to tell you the truth."

"Oh… okay…" I said. I felt so bad for him… he didn't have to tell me that. And I don't mean that in a bad way either. I would wake up crying and my sheets wet in if saw my parents die every night. Again, don't ask.

Naruto then leaned into my ear and whispered as quietly as he could, which was more like a quiet shout, "Sakura? I want to be friends, but we'll have to keep it a secret."

"Why a secret?" I mouthed, looking at him questioningly.

"Well, you'll see after today. Also, Sasuke really is an ass. Please, don't hang out with him." he said.

I looked down and I discreetly narrowed my eyes at Naruto's comment. It made me slightly annoyed to hear that, because Sasuke was the one who saved me from Akame. The whole reason for being near Sasuke as a friend is that could I become stronger for him and repay him for what I owe. Sasuke may not have said it, but I knew I owed him something, and I didn't want Naruto to interfere with our friendship. But Naruto seemed to need me more. I looked to Naruto, then to Sasuke. Why did they hate each other so much? What am I not getting about the rivalry between them? There's something missing from my brain, like the last puzzle piece that wasn't put back in the box. I wanted to know more.

I opened my mouth wide, but then I noticed everyone was silent when I looked around the room.

"Sakura Haruno. Were you about to talk?" said Mizuki. You know, he gave me an eerie feeling. I didn't like the guy. "Alright, now that that's out of the way…" a few people sniggered, "Time for today's announcements."

Mizuki continued on for a few minutes, saying things like, "As from last year, you either may or may not know or remember the first few years in your years at the Academy will be with me, Mizuki-sensei." More like baka-sensei, but I didn't dare utter that. And then he said, "Furthermore, we'll introduce ourselves like every year and then my protégée Iruka-sempai will be out in the sparring arena for your beginning of the year match-ups. You first spars will be purely for sport and will not be used for violence on people you don't like." That seemed a bit extreme unless Naruto and Sasuke fight, but alright. He continued, "Also, there will be time limit. Five minutes is the most you can go before it is a tie. You must also pin your opponent down for a good few moments or if he or she must be too exhausted to move." I thought about all of this. Who would I be sparring? Who would Sasuke and Naruto get? What would I do if I do get a super strong opponent? It made my head hurt. But then he said, "Like last year, Hokaru-chan."

A small, mosey girl stood up. I realized what this meant. We're now starting introducing ourselves.

"Hi, everybody! My name is Hokaru Shikako and my dream is to marry Sasuke!"

Fangirl… knew it. She was too ugly for Sasuke, though. Every girl shared the same groans, and every boy shared the same sniggers.

"Yuma Udante. I like looking at the stars through my dad's telescope."

He seemed interesting enough, but he looked a little like a deranged maniac with that hair and those glasses.

"My name is Tohonda Yushikara! I like eating pork-steak with my dad at his barbecue - though I have to split the bill with all my allowance."

Some other kids went, and then it was my turn. I stood up. I was somewhat confident; I'd have to be quick about that before things started to turn for the worst. "My n-name is Sakura Haruno." I said. I couldn't believe it. After I worked so hard not stutter, I can't seem to fight it this time. I didn't want to be known as a runt, weakling, or a shy person anymore. I didn't want to be called sheepdog! I immediately, clinching my fist, and then said, "I want to be the _greatest Kunoichi!_ Shannaro!"

The class laughed. Crying… I was crying, wasn't I? On the first day with a new class, I was looking like a freak. I reached up to my eyes with my two fingers to wipe my welling eye… but I wasn't crying. I was smiling. It took me a minute to realize, but I had finally said a dream that didn't involve Sasuke. And then I thought, 'I didn't say for Sasuke-kun, like I wanted to. I really need to think about this.'

"Wow, so cool Sakura!" said Naruto. "My turn!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I know who the Hokage are… they are the life, eyes, and blood that watch over this village. I want to be better than that. I want to surpass all the Hokage, and reach my goal of becoming the greatest of them all! That is my goal, and if you laugh at my friend Sakura, then you're sadly mistaken! And Sakura, you don't have to hide our friendship, you hear?" he said.

The class laughed harder. Mizuki looked like he was thinking hard about what to say.

"Then you better make the grade to show me, Uzumaki." said Mizuki, chuckling evilly, and the class's laughter increased.

Sasuke went after us, and what he said made all of us, including Naruto, grow stone cold. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and for once, Naruto and Sakura are right. If any of you think I care about your adoration for me, then you're also mistaken. Your hate for those two won't make me like you. They'll make you my enemies. If you want to be that way, then I bet you should go back to talking about marrying me."

Mizuki looked infuriated—didn't know why—because all Sasuke did was stand up for me. "Sasuke, _that_ wasn't very _nice!_ " he said, playing the teacher card on him.

"Whatever… you just hate all of us." said Sasuke. The class was too shocked to care.

"Then you, Sakura, and Naruto will clean up the classroom after school!"

I expected the class to laugh, but they just glared at Naruto. Why were they singling out Naruto? I mean, I didn't mind cleaning with two other people. It probably would only take 30 minutes if the kids didn't trash the place (which they probably were just because Sasuke got us punished and they blamed Naruto). But Naruto was singled out for some reason. Is this what he was talking about? I'd gladly take the punishment out of my own choice just to spite all of these fools.

"Alright, we get to clean!" I said, trying to be adorable. The class laughed kindheartedly, and Mizuki shot me a look that said 'you little brat, I'll make you go through hell.' Apparently they didn't mind me, but they still blamed Naruto for what Sasuke did.

"And Sakura Haruno, just for disrupting the class nearly before and now, you'll pat all the erasers after Naruto and Sasuke leave."

I looked at him unfairly. My mom would probably wonder where I'm at. I think I'll just tell her that I was hanging out with friends, which she probably wouldn't believe.

…

 **That's the end of this chapter. See ya later folks!**

 **~Chapter Written by Notorious123**


	3. Prologue: Part 2

"Come on class, come right this way…" said Mizuki as he led us outside.

I moved amongst the crowd of marching people who were all walking to the same place; it was then simultaneously I had searched for Sasuke or Naruto among the wayfarers. That's when I saw Naruto walking somewhere towards the middle of the students. I called out to him; "Narutooo!" I said. He looked back with a grunt, and while he was walking, his eyes were squinted somehow. Wait… huh? I don't get that, not one bit. He'll run into somebody. It almost like he was contemplating over something important, possibly. Anyway, I merrily skipped up to him, patted him three times on the shoulder, and then said, "So, Naruto!" with a bit of a squeak in my voice. He turned toward me with his eyes still closed tightly shut. "Who are you going to spar with? Or do the teachers pick. Also, what are you thinking about?"

I came to his side, turning my head with my pale face smiling fondly at the boy. Naruto turned still with the sight of a scrunched frown about face and a slight clomping sound to his step. He then turned away and then said, "Eh, don't know yet. I was just thinking about the first match—it'll probably be between Sasuke and me since both he and I want to go first. I want to go first, you know?"

"Oh… I actually wanted to go first. Wow, how many times are we going to say 'first'? First-first-first… I want to go first." I said, walking with my legs straight and my arms swinging two and fro. I had a smile about my face, and Naruto still had a frown about his…

He put his hands behind his head and looked to the sky. "Huh? Anyway," he said, "Sakura-chan, you're seriously thinking about fighting either one of us? I mean, I know Iruka will pick me. He's always liked me. But did you convince Mizuki not to pick Sasuke?"

"I'm pretty sure Mizuki doesn't like me. He's probably going to pick me." I said. I pointed to Mizuki who was glaring at me and Mizuki turned away rather quick the next moment. "He's been eyeballing me ever since we left the classroom!"

"Hmm… alright, but I'm just wondering…" he said, turning to me with those same squinted eyes. "Can you fight at all?"

I thought back to my defense training, training that I did once upon a time with my dad when I was just a toddler… I did it all the way through last year, and I'm even going to continue through this year. "Um, I don't know, maybe?" I said, trying to dodge letting him know that I could fight. I didn't want him to know everything about me on the first day!

"You're bad at lying." he said. I tut-tut as he laughed like a little blond hyena…

We, both Naruto and I walked and talked for a several minutes. Both of us smiled, laughing most of the time as we enjoyed ourselves. When I realized where we ended up, we appeared to be at the corner gate to the sparring field.

A lone man was standing at the middle of the field at attention with both arms behind his back. He was facing the wall and smiling. Well, that's weird. Weirdo! With the appearance of that outrageous head like a pineapple (what's with all the pineapple heads?), I noticed his hair defies physics self. I also noticed his clothes were the same attire worn by Chunin and happened to be exactly the same as Mizuki's. Mizuki opened the gate, we walked in, and the man greeted us.

"Mizuki!" he said, smiling with a wide smirk.

Of course Mizuki complained! "Oh, these kids… yeah, I'm having a bit of trouble with a couple of them, no doubt. Why don't we give those two a chance, Iruka."

"Well, since they've already learned the basic Academy Taijutsu from last year, we can teach them how to use it this year. I'm sure those boys hold much potential as fighters as most boys do." said Iruka with a kindly laugh.

"Sakura, Naruto, come here please." said Mizuki.

"Oh… Sakura… isn't that a girl's name…?" said Iruka, going red.

I stepped out from the crowd, smiling and trying to look unassuming.

 **Shannaro! Yeah! I win…** said inner to me.

 _Can you stop bothering me? I haven't won yet; I don't even know how well I'll do. Besides, you're just a voice inside my head. You're not even me by any stretch._

 **But… you're awesome. You can do anything.**

—Was my schizophrenia this bad today?

 **YES.**

 _Shut up._

When I noticed what was going on, coming back down to reality, I heard, "Sakura? Are you okay?" said Iruka.

"I'm fine~!" I said musically.

"Okay, then get into position." he said with a blank face. Apparently it was starting.

I walked out to the center of the field where Naruto was and faced him. Iruka talked about Shinobi Sparring and how it was done; I was listening as readily as possible even with my mind spacing. Apparently I was nervous… my mind does that when I'm nervous. My bipolar was acting up, too. I just wanted to punch myself for not being able to stay calm. I was starting to get angry, but just a bit…

"Alright, do you think you understand class?" said Iruka.

"Yes, sensei!" they all said.

"Now you guys start once I exit the ring." he said. He then turned, walked away, and as he did that he counted, "3, 2…"

"1."

It was there in the middle of the sparring field that as Naruto took off running to punch me in the face, he noticed I was just standing there. "Come on!" he said as he punched, but after he did I quickly dodged. I stuck him in the back of the next with a fast knife-hand. Naruto staggered forward, looking like he was dazed, but it was a feint. He soon swiveled around punched, which I easily blocked and grabbed with two hands. I did a series of the kicks, all in different places on his side. Naruto blocked the last one that was going to his face and I then low kicked me, knocking me off balance, but I stood forward and dished out flurry of 5 knuckles to his most vulnerable spots,: the cheek, the neck, the stomach, the diaphragm, and then when he fell forward, the finishing blow on the back of the neck. I then I stepped back, walked away, and him hack and cough. Iruka yelled at me, but I went to go sit in the corner and cry. I was a different person why I fought. I let my emotions run wild when I fought. I actually sort of hated that I was so strong. The class was laughing at Naruto. "Alright Mizuki." I heard Iruka say, "Why don't we pair up Sasuke and Sakura tomorrow. Who else wants to go?"

…

It was the day after. I was sitting in the school yard during recess, on the ground out by the tree, looking pathetic. I felt so bad from yesterday, that I didn't know how I'd face Naruto. He's not like Sasuke… he's so kind and sweet… I liked him a lot as a friend, but not an opponent. I _hope_ he would grow strong from our encounter. I started to wet the bed recently because of this. My nerves weren't that good I guess.

"Sakura!"

Then I realized who had called me, "Sakura…" he said, I looked up. It was Naruto… and he had a scowl about his face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry… please, I like you a lot. I don't want this to hurt our friendship—"

"—Sakura." he said, interrupting me. He sounded so urgent… my eyes widened and I cried. His next words hurt like daggers… "We're rivals from here on out. We can't be friends."

"But, why? You're a lot better than that—than Sasuke—than me. You're _his_ rival aren't you, Naruto-kun? Why become my rival too?" I said.

"Don't call me that that, and don't you dare sweet talk me like I'm and idiot. You're the first person that treated like a person. I don't know why, but you don't hate me. That's all wanted to say. I'm sorry, but see you later, Sakura." said Naruto.

Sasuke, who was walking up to the side of Naruto, stopped. Naruto, who did the same, stopped as well. However, they didn't turn towards each other for a moment.

Sasuke spoke the next moment. "Naruto. You're really going to give up that easily? I would have at least acknowledged her. You just don't get it."

"Do you…?" said Naruto, putting his hands behind his head and looking to the sky.

"Humph. If she can't beat me, then she's close to nothing. I don't acknowledge her just yet…"

"Then I don't!" said Naruto—he went "Humph!" and then walked off, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Sakura… come inside, sit next to me, and don't look so pitiful. Just get over yourself." said Sasuke. He was apparently trying to show his own breed of affection.

"Right." I blushed.

…Then, it was later; Sasuke and I were doing our sparring match for the day. It was then Sasuke took off running at me nearly at speeds I couldn't muster myself. As he was throwing a punch at me, I ducked moments before and did my dad's Taijutsu: Low-Sweeping Hurricane Kick. He fell to his butt and we both got to our feet. I decided to use my dad's style of Taijutsu now. There was no way the balanced Academy style is able to go head on against a slow, heavy-hitter offensive-style like Sasuke's at our varying speeds. He was probably using the famous Uchiha Taijutsu; I heard it was a style my dad tried to rival with his own when he was a kid. I use my dad's quick and light defensive-style, I should be able to match his speeds.

"Come Sakura. You're not going to out speed me."

I dipped my head low, put my fists up, and got into a wide stance, starting to jump around. I was in the Fighter Stance, my dad's favorite part of his style.

Sasuke ran right back up and punched at me again, this time I was prepared and dodged with my head. He then withdrew his fist and punched with his other hand to get me on the other side, but I dodged then, too. We went at it for several minutes, and it was right around the 4th minute that he seemed to be getting tired. He was getting desperate. He made a whole series of connecting blow to my crossed arms. I then step back, throwing a kick to the side of his face, but he countered with a dodge and a low kick, and I fell to my butt. I tried to get up. I stood—I felt dazed—and I was seeing double. He elbowed me straight in my stomach and I fell to the ground.

He walked up to me put his foot on me. "The more you struggle the more I'll crack your ribs."

I tried to get up, thinking he wouldn't have the balls to do it. Apparently, he did. So when I grabbed his foot to throw it off of me, he pushed hard on my diaphragm hard and I hacked and coughed.

"Sasuke, that's enough!" said Mizuki. "I call this match a draw!"

When he heard that, he pushed my diaphragm again and then walked away.

Blood appeared in the corners of my mouth and I passed out the next moment.

…

"Sakura? Wake up sweetie…"

I awoke in my bed. Apparently my injuries weren't that bad and I was sent home.

"Mom? Am I okay?" I said sitting up, my chest and arms sore.

"You're fine…" said my mom, "Just get some rest before we go to dinner."

At dinner that night, we talked about how the day went.

"Well, how did it go, Sakura? Did you make any new friends?" said my mom stroking my hair from her seat on the table.

"No, Kaasan." I said, frowning intensely. I nibbled on my rice a bit, looking down at my food.

"What's wrong, Sakura." said my father quickly. He looked into my eyes when I looked up. I couldn't beat his gaze. My eyes said it all. My eyes were weak. He had eyes of full understanding. This was our way of communicating when I had lost confidence in myself. "I see… so that's it."

"Honestly Kizashi, she didn't even speak. You don't have telepathy." snapped my mom.

"I know exactly what's wrong. Remember? We were told what happened in her fight with the Uzumaki boy by her sensei." laughed my father. "Sakura, its okay to win."

 _Easy for you to say,_ I thought. I felt sorry for Naruto. Why did why did have to lose my friend in order to just satisfy bloodlust and make a big fool out of Naruto?

"Well, I was there… I just thought she was feeling bad about being injured. Don't you think there's more to be worried about, Sakura?" said mom.

I frowned. "Sorry, Kaasan, Tousan… I'm just worried about Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's parents ought to be mad, and Naruto was so upset today and I didn't know how to handle it."

"Well, if you apologize, then that would be appropriate, wouldn't it! The Uchiha are unpredictable, and I don't hate the Uzumaki boy despite what people say about him. Why didn't you tell us these two boys were your friends?!" said mom, moaning the last few words.

I looked to her, open-mouthed. Then my dad laughed, "What, didn't think we still like them?! Ha! Sakura…" he said; my mom slapped him on the arm. He went 'Ow!' and then continued, "The Uchiha boy is forgiven. He was your inspiration anyway. Sakura… just remember your friends are your friends. And the Uzumaki probably feels worse that you..."

I started to sob…

"Kizashi!" said my mom, "Sakura? Why don't you go up to bed… you must be tired. I'll excuse not eating you not eating all of your food this time… you must feel very groggy and sore."

"Yeah, thanks mom…" I said, trying to sniff in my sobs as I headed up to my room.

"If you want to talk to us, we're always here."

…

(The next day)

"Hey Sakura! You gave Sasuke a fair match, didn't you? It sure looked like you were pushing really hard out there." said Kiba, who harassing me after the next end of the day.

I wanted to say, 'barely even broke a sweat' but that would be lying. I looked to Sasuke's pale face from across the room. We were both unhappy. Apparently, on speed, I was no match. He was at least 30% of his adult speed right now at age six. But his Taijutsu seemed to be lacking. I made up for everything in strength, stamina, and Taijutsu. I didn't want to go down with a fight. Sasuke then arose from his desk and my admirers scattered at his scary-looking, piercing eyes. He then gave a small smirk as they ran.

"Please, let me walk you home… and don't you dare say no!"

His eye perked up so much that I couldn't say no. "Alright!" he said. He was blushing and so was I. However no one who a shade darker than our pale faces would be able to tell.

We headed into the village. I tried to start a conversation about halfway through our walk, but tried not to be rude. "So, Sasuke—" I said as I was laughing sheepishly.

Although, that's when he interrupted me, "I want to know why you're not obsessed with me." he said. "Any girl would drop dead at the chance to walk home with me. It just seems awkward for you."

I looked at him like he was joking and said, "Funny, Sasuke, what's the real reason?"

"Are you that dense? I just said it." Sasuke said. This kid was being a little butt to me now. "Also, you were practically just trying to be better than me yesterday, but, I can forgive you."

"I've been taking Taijutsu classes since I was a toddler, Sasuke." I said, scolding him with a cross face, "I've been learning my dad's style for years, so probably I am better than you. Don't discount me yet."

"Well…" he said. He appeared to be defeated… _he_ didn't even have that much experience. "Anyway, is there any reason why you're just this powerful Shinobi all of a sudden? How did you get this strong, anyway…?"

"I trained not stop after school all the way until my muscles were sore." I said plainly.

It was true. I spent hours a day training with my dad. I usually get home from school around 3:30 then train all the way till dinner.

"How many hours."

"At least 5."

"Wow…" said Sasuke, his eyes widening, "But I won't accept that. A pint-sized civilian girl shouldn't be as powerful as an elite like me."

Jerk much? Is he really going to be an elitist butthole? "Well, I don't think it's about being an Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Really… who defines those terms? It's obviously not you because you're not in a position of power."

I punched him in the arm and I really meant it when I did.

"Ow…" he said.

"You butt. I'm walking home by myself…" I said.

"Sorry." said Sasuke, sounding artificial. Although, I noticed his voice quavered a bit. "Wait. You really interest me somewhat. You have the courage to tell me no. There's rarely anyone who says no to me outside of my personal family who would tell me no. Also, there's only two other people who refuses to acknowledge me. This is strange for me and I just want to be friends."

Considering how everybody loves him, I could believe that, and actually feel genuinely sorry for him. "Sasuke. Can you do one thing for me?"

"What? You were just going to walk away." he said.

"What I want is for you to meet my mom and my dad, at least for a few moments." I said.

"If I can call my parents I can probably stay for dinner. You do own a phone right?"

"Yeah."

…

"So, Sasuke. Sakura really admires you. I'm glad you became friends so quickly." said my mom. She put her hands on the table the slid her chopsticks into her hand, "Itadakimasu!" she said. We followed in her words, making prayer hands with our chopsticks in between. We snapped them low to the table and then started digging into the food. My mom usually went all out for dinner and supper on the weekends. We had some plain rice, Yakitori, Udon, Miso Soup, Sukiyaki with its normal side of raw beaten egg, a side of Tsukemono (pickles!) for digestion, and Yakizakana, which is salmon this time. My mom owned a traditional Japanese restaurant and she usually makes wide varieties of foods, but these are her best dishes because she's made them for me and my dad for years. She usually does the shopping for our food for the week when she shops for her restaurant.

"Mebuki-san." said Sasuke, "It's nice meeting you. I'm rather sorry for my sudden appearance. I was not prepared to be honored into your home."

"Oh, well, the reason why it's okay is because you saved our daughter some time ago. Why, she never cut her bangs completely because of you—only enough to get them out of her eyes." she said. She then sipped her Miso after blowing on it gently. My father was too busy eating the Yakitori to join in on the conversation. I was starting to feel woozy from all the food, so I snuck ate a pickle early even though I knew it was just an old wives tail that they aid digestion.

We talked about family, and shared many stories. Sasuke talked about his parents, smiling as he talked about them. He said his parents were the kindest folk in the world and they ought to meet them.

When we all finished off our rice, Sasuke seemed to not finish his food. It wasn't disrespectful to my mom—actually her eyes lit up—and she went into the kitchen to bring out his seconds.

"Sasuke. You know you have to finish you food—" I whispered to him.

"So I wonder when the seconds are coming!" he said.

My dad blinked then laughed. "If I knew there'd be seconds, I wouldn't have finished either! Ha! _Ah-hem…_ No point intended. They'll come soon enough."

"Sakura? You have anything to say to your friend?" she said, coming out with an entire tray of food, and surprisingly, Sasuke looked satisfied. That boy can eat… I couldn't believe he actually wanted seconds.

"Wow." I said.

"Sakura…" moaned my mom and my dad.

"Sorry, I mean… wow; your generosity is appreciated very much. Can you eat all of that?" I said, trying to be delicate, but that just wasn't me.

"Sakura…" said my father. He glared at me.

"No, it's okay. My family practically lives on Itachi's money, so we're scarce food sometimes. I never get seconds at my house, and my parents always make such small meals for me and Itachi. Of course I can eat…"

My mom looked positively shocked. My parents looked at each other. Sasuke talked a little bit about his brother, but I didn't know they were living off of his money. Anbu do make a lot though… but it wasn't right that a kid had to take care of his parents, nor have so little money to go around for the family that they have small meals. My mom and dad weren't rich, but they at least put a pretty decent size meal on the table and still have enough to pay for school, clothes, and occasional pleasure things like books and toys for me every now and again. It really woke me up to the fact that some people, even people from clans are as less fortunate as us, or like Sasuke, starving to death. I didn't blame their life style, because my and I parents weren't like that.

"Have as much as you like Sasuke-kun. Don't worry about finishing—Sakura's rarely ever this good about finishing her food." said my mom to Sasuke, patting him on the shoulder.

That's not true! I just don't finish every grain of rice, which my mom now wants to stop since it's a habit I've had since I was born basically.

"Sasuke, we don't know how to say this, but… would you like to come to my wife's restaurant with your family? We still have not repaid the debt we owe them for having you save Sakura a couple of months ago." said my father, leaning into the table.

My mom's eyes perked up. "That's a lovely idea. When was the last time you ate out?" my mom then added. "If you don't have any formal clothing, we can afford such things. We'll take your family out shopping."

Sasuke finished his last bite of rice. "Yeah… I'm sorry, I wouldn't make the decision."

"Why yes, of course… what we meant was that you'd ask your parents, and we'd give you our number. Even though we are doing this out of debt—no harm will come in saying that I hope—we're also doing this out of great respect for Mikoto-dono and Fugaku-dono." said my mom.

They were really treating Sasuke's parents with respect. It made sense because Fugaku was the clan leader of the Uchiha, and Mikoto was his wife.

"Sasuke? We'll you see for us?" I said, thinking to add my kindness in as well.

"Well, uh, okay…" he said, not knowing what to think of us.

"You really are a good boy, and have excellent table manners and speech. I also would like to emphasize that you made my daughter a strong girl in such little time. If you'd like to train with us sometime, it might be a bit demanding, but you look strong. I invite my student from when I was a Jonin Instructor over every now and again, and that young man is quite… eccentric."

"Yeah, papa was a real good teacher back then. Now he's a little rusty and not up to date with 'current training _regimes_ ', so Guy helps." I said. Regimes? More like torture. I was rather shivering at the word 'Guy.' He made me wear led weights every time we trained; he even is now encouraging me to wear them all the time since I've gotten so good using them. I don't know how Sasuke will do when Guy's around…

"Alright, well, I'm flattered by your kindness. I'll start next training with you next week after our parents meet at the restaurant." said Sasuke, "I don't know if that would be an appropriate time though—next week. My mom will call."

"Good, here's the card. My cell phone is on the back, okay?" said my mom. She smiled at him.

 **Written by Notorious~**


End file.
